Round Call: Yosuke's Time
by OddCompass
Summary: Basically what the title says. Yosuke's gonna call out the rounds, today.


Title: Round Call: Yosuke's Time

Writer: Oddcompass

Pairings: None

Warning(s): Can't really think of any.

A/N: Me, once again! Well, I got this idea from Persona 4 Arena. If you beat someone's arcade mode, you'll get their round call. Like "Round one... FIGHT!" That stuff. I got Yosuke's and I freaking love how he announces it. Oh, and I'm sure that some of my descriptions aren't right, but it's better than nothing. Hopefully it came out right.

He couldn't lie and say this wasn't awesome. He was high above everything, looking down at it all. It made him feel superior and better than everyone, if only for a second. He knew that if he kept that mentality up that he'd catch hell for it especially from Chie. That girl had some serious kicks.

The room he was in was stationed inside of a wall, overlooking the place that looked a bit too much like the TV world's version of the school. The same low-level shadows milling around in the background doing normal stuff. Unless you count walking on the ceiling normal, everything seemed alright. Oddly enough, it didn't seem to bother him. Yeah, the last time he was there some crazy robot chick was running around, gained a shadow-turned-persona, friends, and freedom, but that was then. This is now.

He spun around in his cushioned office chair, checking out the place he somehow appeared in for about the hundredth time. It was plain but spacious. To his right was a table that had an assemble of different kinds of drinks and little snacks. Right beside that was a mini fridge that had nothing in it when he looked inside. Behind him was only the exit and nothing was to his left. Only a plain orange wall with his name painted all over it. In front of him was a plain wooden table with a microphone that had "**YOSUKE**" printed on the side.

Suddenly, some movement from down below caught his eye. He peered down to see a familiar bundle of silver hair. Souji! What was he doing there? Looking for him? How would he even know he was missing? It was in the middle of the night.

Before he could pick up the microphone to ask, Kanji walked out from the right, hauling his folding chair with him. He looked like he meant business. Fist clenched, brow furrowed, frantic had movements; yep, he's all riled up, alright.

Souji looked as equally as mad, though he couldn't figure out why.

_What could they possibly be arguing about down there?_

Suddenly, the window from which he could see his two friends went black, turned yellow, back to black, and then giant numbers appeared. It began from three and Yosuke panicked for a quick second. What was the dramatic countdown for?

"**3, Get ready to announce the rounds!**" The screen read in bold, black letters. Yosuke was more than confused.

"**2, Are you ready, Yosuke?**" How did that screen know his name? How the did the microphone know his name? Who's controlling this?

"**1, Read the words that appear next.**"

He didn't like the sound of that. He crossed his fingers that it wouldn't be anything offensive for him to say to his friends. They already looked offended enough.

"**Go!**"The screen flashed and then words popped up.

"Round one... Fight!" Yosuke was surprised by how easily the words flowed from his mouth. How'd he say that so calmly? It just signaled his friends to fight each other! Though, he did hope that Souji won. He didn't want to think of what would happen if Kanji won...

Quicker than he had thought possible the fight was over. He didn't even get to watch most of it. Who won?

A quick peek down showed that Kanji had lost the first round. Souji stood above the defeated Kanji, thrusted out his hand out dramatically with random wind making his hair swish and unbuttoned school jacket flap in it. In his all-calm voice he said, "Come at me."

Yosuke snorted at that.

"Round two... Action!" Wow. He said that in a rather... chirpy voice. Is it the excitement getting to him, watching his friends fight? Or is it the fact that he's basically in control of something?

This time he was able to watch the fight but it was obvious that Souji was going to win that one, as well. After a bit longer fight, his prediction came true; Souji had won. He did the same pose as last time. "I should leave him be..."

"**Last one!**" The screen flashed once before switching back to his two friends.

"Round three... Let's go!" Um, wow. Why'd he have to raise his voice like that? He sounded weird, like he forgot what to say. What's up with that? He's going to have to have remember not to do that if there's ever a next time with this.

And, just as quickly, the other fights were over with Souji as the victor. He turned around and thrusted his sword into the ground. A spotlight from nowhere shined down on Souji and confetti shot up from the ground and fell ceremoniously around him. There were even camera flashes from seemingly nowhere and more random wind flapped at his clothes and hair. He didn't say anything that time.

After a bit of fighting poses for the nonexistant cameras, he grabbed his sword and walked away, leaving Kanji lieing there limp on the ground.

That was douchey of him.

Soon enough, Kanji got up. He shook his head like a little bulldog, looked around, and limped away.

Well.

That was interesting.

The screen again switched and he thought that he'd have to do some more round calls. He hoped so, truthfully. They were kind of fun.  
Instead of a showdown, it showed Souji with real cameras, people he never saw before with microphones, and a picture of Kanji on the wall behind him with the word "LOSER" plastered on it.

"You know you could have done way better than that," Was all Souji said with a highly cocky smirk before the screen went black.

Yosuke wasn't sure how to react to what he just saw. This wasn't some everyday occasion.

He turned around in his chair and the door flew open, showing his room just how it was before he showed up there.

"I'm guessing I have to go, then." He said to no one in particular.

Reluctantly, he got up from the soft chair and slowly made his way to the door. Right at the doorway, he looked back and wondered what it would be like to announce rounds all day with high pitched voices, watching his friends fight each other, and viewing who was stronger. Was it something he'd truly wanted to do again?

He didn't give himself time to think about it before he made his way through the door. It slammed shut behind him yet there was no sound. Only air blowing in his face was the only indication that there was even a door there.

He stood there very long moments in the middle of his room, thinking. What could he do now? He was suddenly bored.

After some thought, he just decided to go to bed and hope that he'd be able to do that another day.


End file.
